Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 7, Episode 9
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the ninth episode of the seventh series. Key *'HD' – Hugh Dennis *'AP' – Andy Parsons *'FB' – Frankie Boyle *'RH' – Russell Howard *'SF' – Stewart Francis *'HW' – Holly Walsh Topics Rejected Questions From This Year's Exams RH -''' What colour does a Smurf go when we choke it? 'HD - '''Translate the following into German: "Two World Wars And One World Cup, doo dah doo dah." '''FB - '''How many Pepperami Big Boys could you feed to Victoria Beckham through a tube before she became visible to the human eye? '''RH -' What is the name of the force that pulls objects towards the center of the earth? Is it A) Gravity or B) (In a nerdy voice) magic? '''AP - '''Katie Price is supposedly worth 8 and a half million pounds and has got a thriving TV career. Explain. '''SF - '''If George Michael leaves at eight o’clock for a five mile drive, when does he crash? '''FB - '''There are six lines of equal length. How long will Kerry Katona be in the bathroom? '''HD - '''If a train is going at 70 miles per hour, how surprised would you be? '''HW - '''What is Amnesia? is it A) memory loss, A) memory loss, or 4) The Battle Of Hastings? '''AP - '''If Sally buys three oranges and two apples, how far south of Scotland is she? '''FB - '''Discuss the idea that Willy Wonka was a paedophile. '''HW - '''What is Amnesia? is it A) memory loss... '''HD - '''Draw a diagram of the male genitalia. Please use the tracing paper provided. '''SF - '''What are most Canadians renowned for saying, eh? '''AP - '''English, is standards declining? '''RH - '''Hitler, Pol Pot, Genghis Khan: Shag, marry or kill? '''FB - '''There's a wedding where Jane invite's 20 guests and her partner Helen invite's 40 guests, How angry is God? Unlikely Things To Hear On a TV Business Show '''HD: Well, the FTSE has had its best day since March. It went shopping, had lunch with friends, and took in a show before shagging a complete stranger it met at a bar. RH: Our invention lets you know whether or not a girl fancies you. We call it beer. FB: Okay, Dragons, I've developed a system that lets you get your own seat on the bus and it involves TALKING SLIGHTLY TOO LOUDLY THEN PISSING YOURSELF! HD: This morning, I'm asking for half a million pounds, and with that I will buy half a million lottery tickets. SF: Good evening, Dragon. Oh, geez, what the hell is that?! That's Evan Davies, the host? I'm out. AP: Okay, we may have lost some money promoting Michael Jackson '02, but let's face it: I've just signed a deal for the new Oasis tour. FB: (Birmingham accent) Hello, and welcome to Working Lunch, a show for people who are so good at business, they're sat at home watching the TV in the middle of the fucking day. HW: Dragons, I have three words for you: Reggae Reggae Condoms. HD: The last task was easy and yet you cocked it up! I only asked you to BLOW THE BLOODY DOORS OFF! FB: This week, the Dragons meet a retired Nigerian brigadier with an offer that sounds too good to be true! RH: Today, there was a hard drop on the FTSE, and I got a bruisy on my handy-wandy. FB: This week, the Apprentices face the toughest task ever: selling the shite Sir Alan actually makes. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See